1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment system including electronic equipment and a storage device connected to the electronic equipment, and also relates to the storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment such as a notebook PC (Personal Computer) is often connected to an external device and is provided with a connection interface performing data transfer between the electronic equipment and the device. The connection interface may supply power to the device in addition to data transfer. An example of the connection interface includes a USB (Universal Serial Bus). Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3151486 discloses USB 3.0 for an example of the connection interface. A device compliant with USB, if it is a power-saving device, may be used only by connecting it to electronic equipment without the need for another power supply. Because of its versability, USB is employed in a number of types of devices. Specifically, a USB flash drive connected to electronic equipment by USB can easily be portable and has been widespread in general because of its lowered cost and increased volume.